Demon Days
Demon Days! Demons are invading the realms! They cannot be allowed to cause more destruction, so it will fall to your brave team to battle them and knock them back to where the came from! Word around the dungeons is that Augustus and his allies of the light are also teaming up to take on the demons around. Watch out in case you bump into them! In addition, the other demons have seen this happen and want to show the rest who is boss! Six spooky demons all angry at one target is a scary thing, and as a result, during this event, all demons get a 15% boost to both their health and DEF! is currently going around the dungeons charming people into a battle. She has promised the winners token rewards! In the portals, has rounded up the demons and all are waiting to be summoned in the Demonic Portal Takeover! The battle is set. Can you survive the demon days? Recommended Heroes Picking teams based on elements can be difficult in this dungeon, as the recolors have x3 damage against their opposite elements, making taking a whole elemental team a dangerous choice. However, as there are no Light or Nature recolors, a Dark or Water team will be safe. : The amount of demons in this dungeon is immense, so it makes sense to take the legendary demon slayer himself. Augustus will keep your team alive with his healing, deal great damage and with probably be the toughest member of your team, as he only takes 50% of damage against demons. : The rooms versus enemy can be some of the most dangerous part of the dungeon. Executum's can make him very effective against the crusader and his light sided allies. His ability to if ascended also allows him to cover the rest of the team. : The bulky tank is immune to the x3 damage of the recolors and stands able to disable and weaken the enemy team. Stone Fist is a perfect choice for both your team taunter and support. : The water healer is a solid choice for a team healer, and also buffs the health of all other water allies. She is a perfect choice for an all water team. : As always, NubNub is a good choice for the team healer, and his ability to buff his allies with either CRIT buffs, ATK/DEF buffs and Haste in addition to his fantastic healer. : Buffing his Water allies DEF and ability to be a solid team taunter makes him a great addition to the team. In addition, he also has and , making him particularly great against Fire Demons, especially . : With the Health/DEF buff given to demons in the event, Tsume is a great choice for a damage deal as his has even more potential. Just watch out for ! Dungeon Infomation In the easy dungeon, demons of Fire, Nature and Water are the enemies you must fight here, as well as and his allies. The demons shouldn't be a major problem. Against Augustus, there will be two taunters and a healer. The trick is to take that healer down before the Knights can taunt. from will deal this easily. is actually a fairly dangerous boss here. With increased health and , a well timed can actually destroy a lot of your team. First take down his allies, and then follow that up with quickly using powers to take out Tsume quickly. Try to avoid AOE attacks until you defeat his minions. Good timing should result in a victory. With as the boss and only a single Nature enemy, a solid team to take would be a water one. Dark and Water demons make the majority of this dungeon, so at the very least don't take Fire or Light. The demons hit hard or are tough, however a solid taunter or two backed up by a healer should make this less difficult. The fight against will be much more challenging as he now has the ability to heal. Keep him wounded to prevent Spread the Wealth, but not so much so that he will cast on himself. Once again, target the base healer first, then remove the tanks and deal with Augustus. If you use him, is particularly helpful in that fight. is this Dungeon's boss and a less threatening enemy. His ability will give him a small ATK and CRIT buff which works well if combined with . However aside from that will be nearly ineffective, as it can gain no bonus damage through Debuffs, making it weak. Dungeons Recomended Level: All enemies are at Player Level. The stars and Ascension of the enemies determine the difficulty of the dungeon. x5 to enter, except for Demons Dance Alone, which requires x7. Quests (The numbers are taken from previous Rogue Event and not confirmed!) Notes and Tips * Demons have +15% Defense (DEF) and health boost during this special event Category:Special Event